The present invention relates to a facsimile print out system and, more particularly, to a facsimile print out system employing an ink jet system printer of the charge amplitude controlling type.
Generally, an ink jet system printer of the charge amplitude controlling type includes a reciprocating printer head on which an ink droplet issuance unit and a charging tunnel is mounted. The ink droplet issuance unit comprises a nozzle for emitting an ink liquid and an electro-mechanical transducer for vibrating the nozzle at a given frequency. That is, ink droplets are continuously emitted from the ink droplet issuance unit at the given frequency. A print information signal is applied to the charging tunnel to selectively charge the ink droplets emitted from the ink droplet issuance unit. To achieve an accurate print operation, application of the print information signal must be timed in agreement with formation of the ink droplets. A pair of deflection electrodes are disposed between the recording paper and the printer head to establish a constant high-voltage field in the column direction. The charged ink droplets are deflected in the column direction in accordance with the charge amplitude carried thereon while they pass through the constant high-voltage field formed by the pair of deflection electrodes and deposited on the paper. Ink droplets not charged by the charging tunnel are not deflected and directed to a beam gutter for recirculation purposes.
Deflection in the row direction is achieved by the reciprocating movement of the printer head. When one row printing is completed, the recording paper is shifted in the column direction by one row width.
When the above-mentioned ink jet system printer of the charge amplitude controlling type is employed as a print out device of a facsimile system, it is of great importance that a system synchronization signal is correlated with the droplet formation in the ink jet system printer to ensure an accurate print out operation. If the system synchronization signal is developed without regard to the droplet formation rhythm, the droplet alignment on the paper in the column direction will be deteriorated.